Tagebuch: Robin Hood Weiterzählungs Rollenspiel
Infos zum Rollenspiel Zeit: Mittelalterthumb|362px Ort: England Kurze Erklärung: In diesem Rollenspiel geht es um die Nachfolger von Robin, Marian, Sir Guy of Gisborne, Kate usw. (bbc Robin Hood) Charaktere Low of Locksley/Knighton Sir Servan of Gisborne Der Sheriff von Nottingham, Yamir Hera Bella Der Sheriff von York Elaine of York Cody Lucas Leah Leia John Little II Hendrick David a Dale Tagebuch Bitte tragt nach dem Rollenspiel hier ein, was passiert ist, damit Neuankömmlinge verstehen, um was es geht: Was vor der Erstellung dieses Wikis passiert ist ... 26. 01. 2013 Servan of Gisborne liefert sich einen harten Kampf mit den Outlaws, er scheint unbesiegbar, doch Bella macht ihn wütend und er greift orientierungslos an. Dadurch wird er von den Outlaws geschwächt. Doch zu dessen Unglück, besitzt Servan immer noch die Betäubungspfeile, die er mal von Leia geklaut hatte, und betäubte alle Outlaws, ausser Bella, die sich hinter einen Felsen in Sicherheit bringen konnte. Am nächsten Tag findet die Hängung der Outlaws statt, doch ein Maskierter rettete die Gesetzlosen, sodass die entkommen konnten. Servan kämpft gegen den Maskierten und verletzt ihn. Servan muss enttäuscht bemerken, dass der Maskierte seine Magd Low war und forderte ihre Hängung. Plötzlich tauchte Bella auf, bedrohte Servan mit einem Messer und forderte Lows Freilassung im Gegenzug von Gisbornes Leben.Der Sheriff lies den Tausch zu und Bella verschwand mit Low im Wald. Im Wald bedankten sich die Outlaws bei Low und sie bedankte sich bei Bella. John fragte Low, was sie jetzt vorhätte, und nach einer langen Diskussion rannte Low auf einen Felsen und blickte bedrückt und unentschieden in den Sonnenuntergang. Plötzlich saß Cody neben Low und sagte ihr, dass es egal wäre, für was sie sich entschied, er würde sie immer beschützen und sie lieben. Es raschelte im Gebüsch und Servan trat heraus. Wutendbrand, Low zu schützen, stürmt Cody auf Servan los und rammt sein Schwert in dessen Bauch. Servan erschrickte nicht und zog es einfach aus seinem Bauch heraus. Wachen tauchen auf, genauso wie die Outlaws, die Low Pfeil und Bogen und Cody ein neues Schwert geben. Low schießt auf Servan, doch trotz ihres Talents traf sie ihn nicht (lag an ihren alten Gefühlen für ihn). Hendrick und die anderen Outlaws griffen den Lord an, doch der wehrte dies leicht ab. Sie hatten keine Chance. Doch Leia rief die anderen irgendwann zu sich, dass sie ihr folgen sollten. Sie liefen über eine Brücke, wobei Servan sie verfolgte. Lucas lies die Brücke mit Servan inklusive ins Wasser stürzen. Die Outlaws fischten den ohnmächtigen Servan aus dem Wasser, fesselten ihn und nahmen ihn mit ins Lager. Low übernahm die nächtliche Bewachung von Servan, was der sich zunutze machen will ..... 27. 01. 2013 Servan spielt den Romantiker bei Low und lässt sie weich werden. Nach einer sanften Berührung küssen sie sich. Low zögert, doch befreit Servan dann doch noch, währenddessen kommt Leia herausgerannt. Sie reagiert schnell und macht Low mit Betäubungspfeilen ohnmächtig. Servan sieht sich zu Low um, doch rennt nach langer Überlegung weiter. Leia fesselt Low und als diese am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, will sie den Outlaws jedoch nicht erzählen, wieso sie ihn befreit hatte. 28. 01. 2013 Low kann sich, mithilfe ihres Messers, befreien und rennt bis vor die Burg, dabei sind ihr die Outlaws nah an den Fersen. Servan, der gerade auf dem Weg zu den Outlaws war, kommt ihr zufällig entgegen und stellt sich schützen vor sie. Die Outlaws und Servan ziehen ihre Schwerter und liefern sich einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod. Als Cody kurz davor ist, Servan zu töten, zögert Low erst, doch tritt Cody dann doch das Schwert aus der Hand, woraufhin er Low entsetzt ansieht. Servan schnappt sich wieder sein Schwert, das ihm vorher aus der Hand geflogen war und rennt auf John los und ersticht ihn. Die Outlaws fliehen in den Wald und Servan gibt Low ein Pergament, in dem stand, dass Low wieder bei ihnen wäre und der Sheriff sie in die Burg lassen solle, das sie dem Sheriff bringen sollte. Der Sheriff war jedoch, als Low in die Burg kam, misstrauisch und lies sie bewachen. Währenddessen war Servan auf dem Weg zu den Outlaws, die sich in einem Baum über ihm versteckten und Leia als neue Anführerin bestimmten. Bella schwor sich, dass sie John rächen wird und kletterte wütend vom Baum und griff ihn agressiv an. Servan konterte, doch wird heftig gegen einen Baum geschleudert und sinkt auf den Boden, sieht nur noch verschwommen und kann sich vor erschöpfung nicht bewegen. Bella schlägt immer wieder auf ihn ein. Die Outlaws überlegen, ob sie Servan umbringen sollten. 29. 01. 2013 Bella hat keine Geduld mehr und durchsticht Servan, der daraufhin zusammenbricht. Die Outlaws denken, er sei tot, doch er ist noch knapp davongekommen, obwohl Bella ihn noch einmal mit ihrem Schwert durchstach. Als die Outlaws verschwunden waren, reitete Servan, mit seiner letzten Kraft, zurück in die Burg und bricht dort wieder zusammen. Low hält diesen Anblick nicht aus, schubst ihre Bewacher zur Seite und stürzte sich auf die Knie vor Servan. Sie weint und hat Angst um Gisborne, doch der lächelt sie liebevoll an und wischt ihr die Tränen weg. Low knüpft Servans Hemd auf und verbindet mit Stoff ihres Kleides seine zwei tiefen, frischen Wunden. Dann küsst sie ihn, wird jedoch von Wachen zurückgezogen und der Sheriff von Nottingham und sein Kolege Nolan tauchen auf. Schnell knüpft Servan sein Hemd zu und stellt sich gequält auf. Er sagte dem Sheriff, dass alles nach Plan gelaufen war, was aber noch nicht sicher ist, was damit gemeint war. Servan verschwindet in seinen Gemächern um "Phase 3 vorzubereiten". 30. 01. 2013 Low kommt in Servans Gemächer, sie sieht Servan an seinem Schreibtisch und geht unbemerkt zu ihm hin, um ihm über die Schulter zu sehen. Servan bemerkt nichts und tüftelt an einigen Plänen und Verträgen herum. Plötzlich fährt er herum,er bemerkt Low und schiebt seine Pläne (die mit dem Tod vom König und mit Prinz John zu tun hatten) schnell unter den Schreibtisch. Low wollte eine Aufklärung wegen "dem Plan" den Servan vor dem Sheriff erwähnt hatte. Servan erklärte ihr, dass Low sich keine Sorgen um ihn machen sollte, denn ihm würde sicher nichts passieren, oder gar sterben. Low hatte sich aber Sorgen gemacht, trotzdem beruhigte Servan Ton sie. Low verlies Servan Gemächer und ging zu Bett. Zur selben Zeit, wachte Cody im Camp der Outlaws auf, da er ein Geräusch gehört hatte. Er stand auf und fragte in die Dunkelheit, ob da Low wäre, doch es stellte sich heraus, dass es Nolan war. Er erzählte den Outlaws, dass Servan am Leben ist. Die Outlaws waren negativ überrascht. Nolan schwor ihnen, dass er den Outlaws jetzt regelmäßig Informationen liefern würde. 01. 02. 2013 Low löchert Servan am nächsten Morgen mit Fragen über die Pläne, die er gestern beschriftet hatte, doch er überzeugte sie mit seinem Unschuldsblick, der Low immer schwach machte. Low lässt Servan ein Bad ein und ist mal wieder verträumt in seinen Sixpack reißt sich jedoch aus ihren Träumereien und verlässt das Zimmer. Prinz John kam überraschend in Servans Gemächer, als Servan gerade in die Wanne gestiegen war. Servan war überrascht, doch antwortete auf alle Fragen von Prinz John, die ihren Plan betraf. 09.02.2013 Rhea Knighton bewirbt sich als Beraterin bei Nolan of York und bekommt den Job. Elaine of York, die Tochter des Sheriffs von York, taucht auf. Rhea trifft auf Servan, sagt ihm, dass sie ihm nie verzeihen wird, was er ihrer Familie angetan hat und läuft traurig und wütend davon. Elaine und ihr Vater streiten sich, da sie sich von ihm eingeengt fühlt und ihm klarmacht, dass sie erwachsen ist und sich verteidigen kann. Kurz danach bekommt Low plötzlich Wehen, da sie schwanger von Cody ist, was sie anfangs noch für unmöglich hält. Hera und Elaine begleiten sie in ihr Gemach, im Gang trifft sie auf Servan, der fragt, was los ist. Low blogt ab, aber Servan lässt nicht locker, bis schließlich Hera die Situation entschärft, indem sie ihn wegzieht.Später kümmert sich Hera um Low, als sie plötzlich Kampfeslärm hören. Es ist Lucas, der Low besuchen wollte und jetzt mit Servan kämpft. 10. 02. 2013 Lucas vergewisserte sich, dass es Low gut ging, schlug Servan zur Seite und haut ab. Low legt sich wieder hin und Hera möchte die Tür schließen, doch Servan stellt den Fuß dazwischen, sodass sich die Tür nicht schließen konnte. Servan wollte jetzt sofort wissen, was mit Low ist, doch Hera trat ihm auf den Fuß und schmiss die Tür zu. Auf dem Flur konnte man Servan fluchen hören, während er wieder in seine Gemächer ging. Am nächsten Tag wachte Low auf und blickte über den Flur, in diesem Moment lief Servan durch den Gang. Er war die ganze Nacht heimlich weggewesen und seine Klamotten waren blutüberströmt. Weshalb Low ihn verwirrt ansah, doch wieder an ihre Schwangerschaft dachte und schnell die Tür zuschmiss.